REVENGE NEVER TASTED SOOOO SWEET
by STACEWRITES7355
Summary: STORY OF ZOE AND DREW TOLD FROM ONLY ZOE'S PERSPECTIVE
1. Chapter 1

-REVENGE NEVER TASTED SOOOO SWEET—

Soo this is my first FanFic soo plz no hate. I hope you like it. Here I go.

Life has been so hard for me lately. Everything is just happening right after each other. I'm new here at Degrassi. And, things aren't going to hot.

*Chapter 1

Beeep! Beeep! Beeep! I slowly open my eyes and wipe the little crusties out of my eyelids. I look at the clock. It says 6:45am. I can wait 5 more minutes. I won't be late. The sun is already up and shining through my windows. So, I decide to lazily scoot out of bed. I go in the bathroom and shower, brush my teeth and get dressed. As I do my makeup, the reason why I even like school now comes to my mind and it makes me smirk.

"Drew, my boyfriend." I whisper. The phrase rolling of my tongue draws a seductive smile. After him and Bianca broke up, I knew I could get him wrapped around my finger real quick. I know he wants me. And he knows I want him. But, we try to keep the labels off. He tried to "break up" with me the other day. But that was NOT happening. Trust me; I'm way smarter than what peoples think I am.

I quickly eat my breakfast and race out the door and I am off to school.

As soon as I walk into my school building, Maya walks out at the same time. She stole Miles from me. She thinks that I'm done with revenge, but I still have some things up my sleeve.

"Hey, Bitch." She says rolling her eyes.

"Hey Bitch." I say smiling. I'm not going to let her ruin my day. I couldn't be happier to see Drew. I knew exactly where he was. He was in the gym trying to impress Miles' father. I run to the gym as fast as I can. I shove open the door and as calm as I can, walk over to Drew. He was doing exactly what I was expecting him to be doing. I got to hear a little of their conversation before bursting into the gym.

"You'd be lucky to have him." I say to Mr. Hollingsworth. I put my arm around Drew with a smile. I could tell that he was obviously surprised to see me. That's exactly what I wanted.

"And who is this?" Mr. Hollingsworth asks. Drew didn't know what to do. It was so cute how his face turned tomato red when I walked in.

"Zoe Rivas." I say shaking his hand. "Drew's girlfriend. Oh, and I love your house."

"My house? When have you seen my house?" Mr. Hollingsworth asks clearly flustered.

"Oh Miles had some friends over and-"I started.

"He wanted to get involved. Raising awareness." Drew cut in.

"Miles getting involved?" Mr. Hollingsworth says.

"Yea and I would love to get involved too." I smile.

"I'll look into it." He says.

"Thanks." I smile and I peck Drew on the cheek. I walk out of the gym. I couldn't stop smiling all day. Until Drew says he has to talk to me when I was at my locker…


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2 "Hey…umm…"Drew comes up to me at my locker just before 5th period. "I need to talk to you." His face was pale. He was still wearing that suit when he was doing his presentation for Mr. Hollingsworth. I knew what he was going to say to me. He's going to try and break up with me. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. He makes school worth it. I can't let this happen. I'm going to keep the only shrivel of hope I have. "Hey Drew!" I smile. I give him a little peck on the cheeck. "Is that what you are wearing later?" "Yeah. I'll be on the podium…alone. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He says. "I'm going to be really busy now and we won't be able to see each other often." He starts. I knew it. He was going to break up with me. I won't let it happen. I refuse to believe I was just his rebound from Bianca. I know that I mean more to him. Besides, I spent my "first" with him. That would be totally jerkish if he wanted to break up with me after we had sex. But, know that's not Drew. I mean way more to him. He means so much more to me. "I totally get it. When I was on West Drive, acting was my whole life. I had to leave all relationships to the side." I smile. "You're acting so cool about this." Drew smiles. He struts away like he is the big man of the school. I just take a sip of my coffee. He doesn't even know that he still has a girlfriend. Next time he should try and be clearer. Drew, you will not leave me without a fight… 


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3 It was time for me to go to my 5th period class: English. I hate that class. Being there makes me hate me, my life my family… That class makes me feel like I can't do anything. Being there makes it even harder to hide my second biggest secret. I'm Dyslexic. Being Dyslexic makes me feel like I am not as good as the other kids. I hate it. So, nobody could ever figure this out. Ever. As I walk down the hallway, I run into Maya again. I'm going to say way more than hey this time. "Ugh." She rolls her eyes. "Look Maya. You stole Miles from me. I'm not done with you. Say one more word to me and you are going to wish you hadn't. Got that?" I shoot back. She just rolls her eyes and turns around. I hope she knows that revenge is definitely coming her way. Let me rephrase that: I hope she doesn't know that revenge is coming her way. It's better if she doesn't know. The revenge will taste *that* much sweeter! 


End file.
